House of Anubis Season 3
by Polaponi
Summary: Hey guys, this is my version of season three. hope you guys enjoy.  Each chapter represents an episode.
1. Chapter 1

House of Explinations

Eddie grabbed his bag and took his water bottle out of the cup holder from his taxi before opening the car door to face the Anubis house. The summer had ended. He had spent the summer back in America with his mother, and even though he hated to admit it, he couldn't wait to come back to this school. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact he would finally be able to learn what this whole Osirion deal was, or whether it was that he could finally see Patricia again.

He opened the front of the house just as Amber came crashing down the steps

"Oh Eddie! Sorry I thought maybe Nina had finally made it. But hey you're good to!" She then ran at Eddie embracing him in a giant hug.

"Thanks Amber" Eddie said sarcastically before dropping his bag on the floor to hug her back. He picked his bag up and carried it down to his room. Fabian was already on his bed with his laptop out.

"Early start on homework, I would have given it at least a day even for you"

"Oh, Eddie! Hey sorry, how was your flight" Fabian said looking up from his laptop

"Fine, I'm ganna grab some food, you wanna come be social or…"

"Ya coming" Fabian said as he scrambled to his feet interrupting what would have been Eddies insult on his nerdieness . They made their way to the kitchen where they found Amber, Alfie, Joy, Mara, and Jerome standing around the center island.

"Eddie! When did you get here! Patricia has been waiting for you! She's in our room" Joy exclaimed enthusiastically. Eddie nodded reaching toward the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Really Eddie." Joy said with a raised eyebrow.

"What, I'm hungry…..Fine I'm going" He said when she continued to stare at him. Eddie leapt up the stairs two at a time before reaching the top step.

"Eddie no running!" Victor boomed from his office. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked down to Patricia's room. He knocked gently on the door as he opened it.

"Hey I was told you were looking for me." He said with a little smirk. Patricia looked up from her bags quickly.

"Why would I be looking for a dufus like you." She said standing up while placing her hands on her hips.

"Aww yakker, It looks like you could use some help unpacking." A grin widening across his face.

"Eddie no, don't you dare…Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed as Eddie grabbed one of her bags. He quickly lifted it above him as Patricia jumped around trying to grab it. Eddie danced around the room with the bag laughing as Patricia yelled at him. He finally threw his arm behind his back. As Patricia tried to grab behind his back, he took his other arm and placed it on her lower back pulling her a little closer to him. She looked up at his smile realizing she was trapped in his embrace.

"Can I get my bag back now weasel"

"Hmm, depends. What do I get in return?" He replied with a smirk.

"A punch in the arm."

"Oh really." He said, his face now only a couple inches from hers. Patricia knew she was beat. Eddie started to lean in. Only a centimeter away from kissing her the door slammed into his arm spinning him sideways.

"Hey guys…oh sorry." Joy said as she burst through the door

"Great timing as always Joy" Eddie sighed. Patricia took the opportunity to snatch her bag from Eddie. She turned back to her bed with a half-smile across her face. Eddie glared at Patricia momentarily before turning back to joy.

"Sorry, anyways Mr. Sweet wants…your dad wants to talk to you Eddie" Joy said with a smile.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Nina made her way into the kitchen placing her bag by the couch.<p>

"NINA!" Amber screamed as she ran towards Nina attacking her with a giant hug.

"I believe I'm officially deaf, thank you Amber but we have eyes you know." Jerome complained as he rubbed the ear that Amber had just yelled into.

"Not that I don't adore you Amber, but if you don't release soon I will pass out from lack of oxygen" Nina wheezed from under Ambers hug.

"Oh Sorrryy." Amber said with a giant grin. After hugging Mara, Alfie and Jerome, Nina made her way to the Kitchen where Fabian stood.

"Hey." Nina and Fabian said simultaneously followed by a partial giggle from both of them. The Kitchen door opened and Joy walked through followed by Patricia.

"Nina!" Patricia said happily.

"I should really warn people before I enter a room." Joy laughed

"Aha. Warning! I'm about to ruin what could have been a great moment by entering this room" Patricia said mocking Joy.

"Or just not enter rooms." Amber said frowning at the ruined fabina moment as she walked in from the living room.

"I agree. I say you now magically appear in each room with a puff of smoke. " Alfie commented jokingly.

"Yes cause that would be much more affective." Mara added sarcastically

"It's fine." Nina laughed as she hugged Patricia and Joy. Since the end of last year Nina and Joy had ended on better terms. Joy helping to save her life kind of made up for most of the other issues they had.

"Gerbil, are you going to come help me unpack!" Poppy said sticking her head into the living room

"Coming" Jerome said unhappily.

"I'll help." Mara offered. The three of them left leaving the rest of the gang in the Kitchen.

"I was thinking…" Amber started

"Oh that's never a good idea." Alfie mumbled. Amber glared momentarily before continuing on.

"We should have a little gathering in the tunnels tonight. Like a little pre-school party." Amber said with another giant grin.

"That could be fun." Fabian commented.

"Alright, but I think we need to include Eddie." Patricia insisted

"I guess we have some explaining to do after last year." Nina replied.

"I thought you guys only had six amulets?" Joy asked slightly concerned.

"Nina and I can go through the Frobisher library." Fabian said quickly.

"Sure I'll just open the oven entrance with you guys and then Fabian and I will walk over."

"How do you plan on getting in? Isn't it locked?" Joy questioned.

"He can pick a lock." Alfie said laughing

"One thing Eddie was useful for." Fabian chuckled

"Okay but this time you are not using one of my hair pins." Amber said as she reached up and touched the multiple bobby pins holding her hair in place.

"Excellent. Joy, Amber and I can bring down the food and blankets." Patricia said happily

"I can help." Alfie jumped in.

"If we let you or Eddie help the food won't ever make it to the tunnels" Patricia shot back. Alfie frowned and mumbled a "fine" before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Eddie lightly knocked on the door as he entered his dad's office.<p>

"Oh, Eddison, yes come sit down." Mr. Sweet said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you while I had a little time before classes officially start." Oh great, Eddie thought, here goes the speech on how I need to behave better, and spend more time with him. Mr. Sweet cleared his throat.

"Well, at the end of last year you asked me what I knew of this Osirion." Eddie sat up quickly and looked more intently at his father.

"I don't know everything but I know the Osirion is thought of as the great protector in Egypt. The Osirion is thought of as the opposite to the Chosen One. Not as an enemy but as a balancer. Together they balanced out power across Egypt." He began "The Chosen One was a girl of pure heart, while the protector was thought of as a rebellious warrior. The Egyptians thought that together they cancelled out any issues the other had. Each are seen in history with a symbol to show they were the Chosen One or the Osirion. The Chosen One was seen with the Eye of Horus, while the Osirion was seen with a Shen."

"A Shen?" Eddie questioned

"Yes I'm not sure the importance of the Shen but again this is all just an ancient story."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Eddie asked still confused

"Yes, well, I had quite the interest in Ancient Egyptian ways as you know. I knew that the Chosen One and the Osirion were always born exactly six months apart. Opposites on the calendar. The Chosen One is born on the seventh day of the seventh month at the seventh hour. This meant the Osirion was born on the Chosen One's half birthday. In this case the second month the seven…"

"Seventh day and seventh hour" Eddie finished "My birthday."

"Correct. That is why I never brought you here sooner."

"Wouldn't it have been a good thing? I mean I need to protect the Chosen One don't I?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, well sort of… you see in the stories it is told that the Osirion and Chosen One often never met and both went about life without knowing their powers."

"Why?"

"Well the Egyptians thought that all would be well with both the Chosen One and Osirion. But there was one incident that seemed to tell otherwise. There was one pair of a Chosen One and Osirion who upon discovering their powers ended up abusing them. See the Osirion, who is known as the sort of rebel, persuaded the Chosen One to use their powers for evil. This caused a great period of darkness in Egypt. After this encounter the Egyptians thought it best to separate the pair."

"And you thought that if I were to discover I was the Osirion I would abuse whatever unknown powers I have?"

"Well, yes." Mr. Sweet said softly.

"So why did you finally bring me here?"

"After the events that had taken place the year before, I came to a realization that maybe The Chosen…Nina could use a kind of protector."

* * *

><p>Victor sat in his office looking out the glass watching Amber walk up the stairs followed by Alfie. He looked down at his father's ring, rubbing the giant blue gem on the top. Trudy had been reinstated as the house mom and Vera had movedbeen thrown out of the attic. Vera. No he mustn't think about her. He turned his attention back to the notes in front of him. After all the events last year he had never actually finished translating the final chapter in the book of Isis. He was hoping it may hold some clue as to how the gold tear affected the elixir. He knew it was the final ingredient, but what proportions of the rest of the elixir were needed? And how long would it last him?

"Oh Corbierre, where am I supposed to look?" Victor rambled to himself

* * *

><p>Nina and Fabian walked quietly down the path towards the library. Nina had opened the oven for Amber, Joy, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie before they had left. Eddie, who had never seen the necklace, was quite amazed by its power.<p>

"Hey so I've been researching the whole Osirion deal online" Fabian said suddenly.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing particularly interesting. From what I can tell, all of the known stories or records of the Osirion are completely separate from anything to do with the Chosen One." Nina gave a little smile as Fabian said "Chosen One." She remembered the end of last year when Fabian had called her "his Chosen One" Fabian reached down and took hold of Nina's hand smiling as well.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Nina walked into the mask room to find Amber already sitting down on a pink blanket setting out food. Patricia was laying out another blanket with Joy as she talked to Eddie.<p>

"Alfieeee stop! Wait till I get all the food out!" Amber complained as she swatted Alfie's hand away from the basket of food.

"Hey guys" Eddie said as Nina and Fabian came to sit down with the group.

"Eddie, what did your dad want to talk to you about earlier?" Patricia asked slightly concerned.

"Actually he was explaining what he knew about this Osirion deal." Suddenly Eddie had everyone's attention. He sighed deeply before beginning to tell them what he knew.

"…. So they decided to separate the Osirion and the Chosen One." Eddie finally finished after about a half-hour of explaining.

"That explains why I couldn't find anything recorded with both the Osirion and the Chosen One." Fabian commented "Hey did your dad mention anything about a circle possibly?"

"A circle?" Eddie said looking at Fabian as if he was crazy.

"Ya, In the records The Osirion is always seen with a Circle by him. Many of the images I saw looked as if he was fighting off armies who wanted this…circle."

"Well he didn't mention a circle but he said that both the Chosen One and Osirion have symbols of their power. Nina's is the Eye of Horus, and he called mine a… sham… no wait he said Shen." Not even a half second after the word escaped Eddies mouth did a loud cracking noise ripple across the room. The room began to shake, stones bounced and leapt across the floor. Everyone screaming in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

House of Symbols

The room shook violently. Amber continued to scream. Fabian tried to help Nina who had fallen to the ground. Eddie instinctively grabbed Patricia around the waist with one arm and placed his other on the wall closest to them to steady themselves Alfie and Joy were bent over on all fours trying to crawl towards the doorway.

"Guys!" Nina yelled over the mass commotion. Her necklace was glowing a deep red. It began to rise into the air. And then, as suddenly as it had begun, everything stopped.

"What the.." Eddie said as he leapt back from the wall still holding Patricia. A small rectangular portion of the wall where Eddie's hand had been only moments before slid upwards revealing a hole about the size of a piece of paper. Everyone gathered around the hole as a small shelf slid out of it. On it there appeared to be a carved rock. The rock was about the size of one's fist and was a dark green. It had been carved into the shape of a jackal's head.

"Okay was not expecting that" Eddie muttered.

"I guess this Shen..." Patricia started.

"AHH!" Amber screamed quickly. The crowd of people turned to look at her as she stood bracing herself for another earthquake.

"Sorry I thought it was going to do that every time you said that.. that word."

"Is it just me or is that rock glowing" Alfie commented with confusion. The rock had a deep brown glow surrounding it. Fabian reached forward to remove the stone from its shelf.

"OWWWW" He yelped retracting his hand quickly. He looked down to see a red line burnt across the palm of his hand.

"Did that just burn you?" Nina gasped.

"Wait Eddie, lean over towards the shelf again" Joy said sounding confused. Eddie looked questionable at her but proceeded to take a step closer to the stone. As he did the stones glow changed to a light blue.

"I thought I saw it change." Joy muttered.

"Fabian any explanation for this" Eddie asked hopeful.

"Not a clue" Fabian replied still holding his burnt hand. Eddie reached forward slowly with one hand towards the rock.

"Eddie! What are you doing!" Patricia yelped from beside him.

"What?" He said innocently "It looks... I don't know.. nicer now"

"We don't need two people burnt" Nina replied

"No, Eddie try to grab it" Fabian insisted. Eddie reached forward cautiously and placed his hand above the stone. He started to grasp it waiting for it to burn him. But it didn't. In fact it was cold. He picked it up off the shelf and turned it around in his hands examining it.

"I don't understand, why could he pick it up" Amber asked confused.

"I really have no idea" Fabian said staring at the stone Eddie held.

"Great another mystery, you know I was hoping to have one year without something strange happening" Alfie complained.

"We should head back guys, plus I think it's better this...thing stays down here for now until we figure out what it is." Nina said starting to gather up the mess of food and blankets scattered across the ground. Eddie replaced the stone on the shelf. Immediately upon doing so the shelf retracted into the wall and the hole closed its self.

"How do we open it again?" Joy asked

"I don't know, maybe we just have to say that word again" Fabian replied

"Shen" Joy said. Nothing happened.

"I think Eddie has to say it." Patricia commented.

"Alright. Shen" The door quickly opened and the shelf slid back out of the wall.

"Excellent now that we know how it works, close it again." Amber said as she went to help Nina with the blankets.

* * *

><p>Alfie walked into the dining room and saw that everyone else was already seated.<p>

"Mmmm yummy food. Oh how I have missed you Trudy" Alfie commented as he began to dish out food on to his plate.

"Haha oh thanks lovey, now eat up everyone, first day of classes you don't want to be late." She replied with a smile.

"Fabian what happened to your hand!" Mara said taking his burnt hand away from the bowl he had been reaching towards.

" Oh umm… well I was.. I" He looked desperately around at his table members.

"It's my fault" Eddie interjected "I came to get a snack late last night and Fabian came out to tell me to get back to bed, you know, being Fabian and all, and I said fine only if he would grab the plate by the counter. But the plate was to hot and burnt him."

"Well if you didn't want to room with him this year all you had to do was say, no need to burn him." Jerome joked. Everyone laughed and Fabian quickly hid his hand under his napkin.

"What are you all still doing here? Get to class!" Victor yelled as he descended down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Victor had finally found something. He had no idea if it would be useful but it was worth asking Jasper about. He stepped through the open door to the Frobisher library and walked over to where Jasper was sorting some papers.<p>

"Ah, Victor, good to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes actually I was hoping you might be able to tell me about something"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a Nebu in relation to Ancient Egypt"

"Ah yes well Nebu often represented gold. Some thought that its color represented the flesh of the gods. If I remember correctly there was a jewel called the Great Nebu which was thought to hold the souls of gods. If used properly the Egyptians believed they could obtain the souls giving them immortality. But they found the Nebu could not work on its own."

"What did it need?"

"I don't believe they ever discovered what the missing component was. But it's useless anyways. The Great Nebu was destroyed ages ago by a pharaoh who believed no one should have the right to its power."

* * *

><p>Jerome jogged forward to catch up with Mara. He placed one of his arms around the back of her shoulders.<p>

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked giving her a quick smile.

"Of course, Poppy wants you to text her when to meet us."

"Poppy? I thought it was going to be just us." He said looking down disappointed.

"I know, I'm sorry. She asked and well.."

"You couldn't say no. I really need to teach you how to have a backbone." He said jokingly.

"Sorry. I promise we will go on a date soon. Just us."

"Fine." Mara leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Patricia looked up to see Eddie walking towards her. Well actually he was just walking down the hallway. He looked distracted and upset, and didn't seem to see Patricia approaching him.<p>

"What's wrong Junior, upset you have class with your dad again" Patricia said with a smirk.

"Ahh yakker. Actually I was thinking about that rock from last night."

"Oh."

"But thanks for the reminder" Eddie replied sarcastically. The bell rang and Patricia stepped around him to head to class. Eddie grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him

"Not so fast yakker, what, afraid you'll be late to class" he joked.

"No." She shot back quickly.

"Good. Cause, you know, I thought you might want this back." He said raising his hand to show Patricia's wallet.

"How did you get that! Give it back!" Patricia whined. Eddie turned and started to run down the hallway. Patricia chased after him and followed him outside onto the front lawn. He finally stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Give it back slimeball. I really should go to class."

"Oh come on it's just French."

"Just because you're good at French doesn't mean we all are."

"Well, you know, I can always help you later." He said with a smirk while taking a step closer to her.

"Ya I have a feeling you wouldn't actually be doing much 'helping' " she said laughing

"Oh well we will just have to see now wont we." Eddie replied with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Fabian pulled Nina aside as they walked out of the classroom.<p>

"Hey I'm going to head down to the tunnels after school. I was going to try to get back to the house as quickly as I could so no one would be around. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, but why are we going back down? Without Eddie we can't even open that shelf."

"I know, but I was going to take a closer look at the walls and see if there was anything there that could have indicated there was a secret hole."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Alfieeeee" Amber said cheerfully as she walked up behind where he was sitting. "I made you something" she said happily.<p>

"Oh no." Alfie said looking slightly terrified. Jerome laughed from the chair beside him.

"Oh relax, they're only cupcakes. If you don't want them I'm sure I can find someone that does."

"Cupcakes!" Amber bent forward handing him a pink tin.

"And the frosting is made with your favorite chocolate." She said proudly.

"Wow thanks Amber!"

"Wait a second….what's the catch?" Jerome said suspiciously.

"No catch, I felt bad because of all the stuff I made you do last year Alfie."

"I'm sorry what" Alfie said with his mouth full. "I got distracted by these amazeball cupcakes."

"Anddddd I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Alfie said questionably.

"Yes. You like food, I like to dress up. See it's a win win." Amber said grinning "just make sure you wear a dark blue tie with a black shirt, and no funny shoes k" She then turned abruptly and left.

"Now that sounds more like Amber." Jerome said laughing

* * *

><p>Nina reached up and entered the code to open the secret door to the Frobisher study. Fabian and Nina quickly entered the room as they discussed the English homework<p>

"I think I'm going to do a paper on…..Eddie? What are you doing here?" Nina said stopping.

"I don't know…I just kinda felt like I needed to be here" Eddie said looking slightly unsure. "It's like my brain just said 'Eddie go to the secret study' so here I am…wait why are you guys here?"

"Nina and I were going to go look around the mask chamber for some clues to this whole Shen thing. I thought you only had that voice in your head thing if Nina was in danger?"

"As far as I can see I'm not currently in danger"

"I don't know, I guess I'm sort of supposed to protect this Shen thing to."

"Alright let's get going. We need to be back before someone notices" Nina said as she walked over to the bookcase. The three of them made their way through the tunnels until they reached the mask chamber.

"I realized that most other mysterious objects we have uncovered have had some sort of symbol to indicate there is something hidden there or that it is an object of importance." Fabian said as he walked over to where the wall had opened the night before.

"That is true. The reflectors always had symbols on them" Nina said in agreement.

"Hey look!" Fabian said as he rubbed the dirt off of the wall with his hand. A colorful symbol began to appear from under the dirt.

"It looks like… like a jar?" Eddie commented

"And it has the stone on top of it!" Nina pointed

"Eddie can you…"

"On it. Shen." Eddie muttered. The wall opened and the shelf appeared. Eddie took the stone of the shelf and began to examine it more carefully. He turned the stone upside-down. The bottom of the stone was rounded and flat

"Hey what's that?" Nina said pointing to the left edge of the stone.

"It's just a small black circle. I saw it yesterday too."

"Isn't a circle the symbol of the Shen?" Nina asked

"Ya, and look there is something else next to it." Fabian said pointing to a very faint red symbol.

"Is that..?"

"Ya that's my necklace."

"Nina put your necklace up to the stone" Fabian instructed. Nina took her necklace out from under her shirt and placed it gently on the bottom of the stone. Instantaneously the necklace began to glow a deep red and Eddie became stiff. Nina and Fabian looked up to see Eddie looking forward eyes widened.

"Eddie? Eddie what's wrong!"


	3. Chapter 3

House of Distraction

"Eddie? Eddie what's wrong!"

"You…you guys… you…don't see…this…" Eddie stuttered.

"See what? Eddie what's going on?" Nina terrified.

"Nina take the necklace away from the stone." Fabian insisted. Nina pulled he necklace away. Eddie relaxed slightly and began looking around the room again.

"Eddie what happened?" Fabian asked confused.

"I don't know…it…it was black…everything was black..and..and there was this hissing.. A voice it was hissing at me. And then these gold words were floating in front of me. All I could see were the gold words. " Eddie said now more confused than frightened.

"What did the words say?" Nina questioned.

"It was a poem. _The air you breathe can reach high. In wood lands I do hide. A child's view gives enter. Find us all and gain the center."_ Eddie looked down at his hands remembering he was holding the stone. He quickly placed the stone back on its shelf and watched it disappear from sight.

"We should go back. I think we've had enough strangeness for now." Nina said turning around to leave. Eddie followed behind slowly still in shock.

* * *

><p>Nina stepped out of the oven door opening and into the kitchen. After Fabian and Eddie followed she bent down and closed the front panel.<p>

"Alright well I'm going to go upstairs before Amber comes looking for me" Nina said to both of them.

"Come on Eddie, I'm going to see what I can find on that jar symbol. You look like you should lie down."

"Ah ya..ya coming. It's that voice again. Its hissing at me but I can't figure out what its saying" They walked out into the hallway and started to head down towards their room.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Joy asked from behind them "Wow Eddie you look…how do I put this politely...terribly?"

"Thanks" He replied sarcastically.

"I thought it might interest you to know what I found on that Jackal thing." She said stepping into Fabian and Eddie's room.

"I was looking up anything I could find that had to do with a carved Jackal stone. And I could only find one thing." She said biting her lip.

"And this one thing is…?" Fabian urged.

"Well it appears that the stone is actually a lid to a jar…"

"Like the symbol we saw" Eddie interrupted "Sorry go on."

"Well this jar is kind of special. It was used in the mummification process along with three others. Each jar is exactly the same other than their lids. They're called canopic jars."

"Wait did you say mummification process?" Fabian said suddenly displeased. Joy nodded with a slightly queasy look on her face.

"Okay the non-nerd here still doesn't understand." Eddie said looking back and forth between Joy and Fabian.

"The jars were used to hold different parts of the human when they were mummified. In this case the Jackal jar called the Duamutef holds the humans stomach." Joy said disgusted

"Okay gross!" Eddie now understanding their disgusted expressions.

"Wait Joy you said there are more of these jars right?" Fabain asked looking a little more excited

"Ya there are four they're called the Four Sons of Horus. Why?"

"Eddie the poem! _Find us all to gain the center_."

"So we have to find all of these lids to get….what."

"I'm not sure"

"Okay hold on, what poem?" Joy asked confused. Fabian explained what happened in the mask chamber and the poem Eddie had seen when Nina placed her necklace on the lid.

"Well if were talking about mummification then the center would be the heart." Joy said after hearing the poem.

"Why would someone want the heart though? And what does the Shen have to do with this?" Fabian questioned in reply.

"Please don't say the Shen is a human's heart. Because I do not feel the need to protect that" Eddie commented.

"I doubt it, it must be more complicated." Fabian said thoughtfully.

"Alright well I'm going to go back upstairs, I have to finish homework" Joy stood to leave.

"Alright, would you mind telling Nina to come down when you see her?" Fabian asked politely

"Yup, no problem." Joy said skipping out of the room.

"You still hearing that voice?" Fabian said looking over at Eddie concerned.

"Ya. But it just keeps saying the same thing."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't know but it definitely isn't English. It just hisses '_Nebuuuuuu,Neeeebuuuu'_ again and again."

"Peculiar" Fabian uttered to himself.

"I'm going to go talk to Patricia, have fun with your homework" Eddie said standing up. He left his room and began to jog down the hallway to the stairs. Without much thought he turned to run up the stairs colliding into Victor who dropped all the papers he had been holding.

"EDDIE! What did I say about running." He said angrily. Nina appeared behind Victor and stopped to help pick up Victors papers. Eddie bent down to grab some of the notes and glanced quickly over the page on top. He froze mid-way to standing up with the handful of notes.

"Give me those!" Victor demanded. Eddie thrust the notes into his hand and turned around at a run heading back to his room. Nina quickly handed Victor the papers she had collected and took off after Eddie.

"NO RUNNING!" Victor's voice boomed after them. Eddie threw his bedroom door open causing Fabian to jump in fright.

"A ring! It's a ring!" Eddie said half yelling.

"What's going on?" Nina said entering the bedroom.

"A ring?" Fabian said utterly lost

"Yes a ring, like one you wear on your finger!"

"What's a ring?" Nina asked still confused

"The Shen!" Eddie said facing both of them. Fabian sat up from his bed quickly.

"How do you know?"

"Victor's notes." He said speaking to Nina now. "I looked at the top page of the notes I picked up to give Victor and it just all made sense."

"How? What was on the paper?" Nina insisted

"Just a bunch of notes. But he had a circle drawn, like the one on the lid, except bigger. And he had a bunch of arrows pointing to and from it. Something about Isis and …the gold center! And he had one arrow pointing from the circle saying RING!"

"The center, from the poem. The center is the ring.. and the ring is the Shen!" Fabian said now standing.

"Yes!" Fabian and Eddie said both excited.

"Okay STOP!" Nina said almost yelling "Somebody explain to me what's going on!" Fabian and Eddie quickly explained what Joy had told them and how everything connected.

"We need Victor's notes" Nina finally replied after they had finished explaining.

"How do we get them?" Eddie asked. Nina and Fabian looked at each other and smiled.

"Like we always do." Fabian said still grinning.

"With a distraction." Nina said turning to look at Eddie. Eddie looked from Fabian to Nina still lost as to what they were thinking.

"I'm not even going to try to understand what's going on"

"I have the perfect idea too." Nina said as she ran out of her room.

* * *

><p>Mara went over to her closet and thumbed through some cloths. <em>What to wear, what to wear.<em> She thought to herself. She placed her hand on a dark blue shirt she had recently bought while shopping with Amber. Suddenly the door flung open and Amber burst through it talking extremely fast.

"Patricia, Joy I need to see you right now. Well we need to see you, but I also need your opinion on cloths. I mean I have to beautiful outfits but I just can't decide. And Nina is no help…What are you doing?" Amber said turning to Mara who was still looking through her cloths.

"Oh I'm trying to find something to wear for dinner with Poppy and Jerome tonight."

"OHHHHH let me help!" Amber said with a squeal and ran over to Mara.

"But I thought you said you needed us… like right now?" Patricia said from her bed.

"Oh hold on this will only take a second." Amber reached in and pulled out a simple black skirt thrusting it into Mara's arms. She then grabbed two different shirts and held both of them p against Mara before deciding on the light pink one she had in her left hand. Amber turned around happy with her selection and began to head out the room followed by Patricia and Joy.

"Thanks Amber, but I'm not so sure…" Amber turned around abruptly causing Joy to run into Patricia.

"Well I am absolutely positive. Wear it." Amber insisted. Mara laughed and finally agreed to.

* * *

><p>Jerome stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, he wasn't sure why he was nervous. It was just with his sister and Mara. <em>They are friends, there are no issues here.<em> Jerome thought as he tucked in his shirt.

"Heyyyy you look nice." Alfie said half joking as he walked into their room and plopped himself down on his bed.

"Hey your lucky, your girlfriend tells you exactly what to wear" He shot back.

"Ohhhh someone is nervous" Alfie laughed. Jerome turned and glared at him and Alfie raised his hands innocently. "Dude, it's just Mara and your sister. Obviously you already have Mara's vote. And your sister is kind of stuck with you."

"I know, I just don't know how conversation with all three of us will go." Alfie started to respond but was interrupted my Fabian who burst in through the door. He ran over to Alfie grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Jerome watched curiously until they were out of the room before remembering he had a date in five minutes.

* * *

><p>Alfie walked out to the main entry way where Amber was standing.<p>

"Wow. You look…." He started

"Gorgeous! I know" She hoped around in a little circle showing of the beautiful strapless pink dress she was wearing.

"Alright Mara and Jerome already left." Alfie said seriously.

"And Patricia, Eddie and Nina are upstairs ready to go." Amber replied

"Fabian is ready for his entrance."

"So is Joy."

"Excellent." Alfie finished. Amber turned to look up the stairs, and Alfie stepped out of sight

"VICTORRRRRRRRRRR" Amber yelled up to his office.

"Yes Amber." Victor said leaning out his office window to look down at her.

"Where is the sign out book?"

"The same place it always is Amber" Victor said annoyed.

"I don't see it."

"It's right.."

"I still don't see it." She interrupted with a blank stare.

"Fine, I'm coming" Victor walked out of his office and down the stairs to where Amber was standing.

"Hey Ambs, I already signed us out." Alfie said stepping out from the hallway to the boys rooms just as Victor reached the last step. From above the stairs Nina and Eddie crept out on to the top of the steps. Patricia stayed behind the door separating the stairs from the hallway to the girl's rooms peering out at the scene bellow. Victor glared at Amber and turned to climb back up the stairs.

"Waaaait. Victor will you take a picture of us." Amber said smiling.

"Can't you get someone else…."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee." Nina and Eddie tiptoed down to Victors office and quietly opened the door.

"I don't even have a camera."

"Here" Alfie said extending his hand which held a camera. Back up the stairs Joy sidestepped around Patricia quietly and began to tip toe down the first few steps.

"Fine" Victor held up the camera in front of him preparing to take a picture. Just as Victor pressed the button Joy ran in front of Alfie and Amber.

"Joy! Stop running!" Victor yelled

"Sorrrrrry" Joy walked dramatically to show she wasn't running down the hallway to the boy's rooms. As soon as she was out of view she turned to Fabian who was waiting in the corner unseen.

"Joy you blocked our picture" Amber complained " will you take another one Victor?" Eddie was bent over Victors desk carefully searching for the notes he had seen earlier. He looked out and Patricia gave him a thumbs up meaning he still had more time.

"Fine" Victor muttered. He held the camera up to his eye only to be knocked sideways. He dropped the camera and looked to see Fabian standing next to him.

"Oh sorry Victor, didn't mean to run into you"

"What are you doing?" Victor questioned

"Oh I was just heading up to see Nina." Fabian replied innocently. He turned to pass Victor 'accidentally' kicking the camera across the floor. Patricia motioned to Eddie and Nina to hurry up. Nina nudged Eddie who nodded. He started looking more frantically around trying to find the notes. Fabian climbed the stairs and joined Patricia behind the door.

"Fine" Victor said even more angrily. Amber and Alfie stood smiling as Victor took a picture. He handed back the camera and turned to go back up to his office. Patricia motioned frantically to Nina and Eddie. _They should have been out by now_ Patricia thought to herself. Nina pointed to a set of notes Eddie hadn't checked. He picked them up and motioned for her to take a picture. Patricia looked down and saw Victor began to climb the stairs.

"Fabian! What do we do?" She asked frantically in a whisper. They looked out at Victor coming up the stairs and Nina and Eddie who were still in Victor's office.


End file.
